The True Story of Venomania
by Duke I'mTheBoss
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of the Venomania Event. Sateriajis Venomania made a deal with the devil, making himself irresistible to women and created a harem. He was killed by Kachess Crim, who was dressed as a woman, with a poisoned knife. The end. However, this wasn't completely so. The story was twisted and turned... for no one would believe the truth. T for Big-Al x Gakupo.
1. Part I

**Pre-A/N: Wow, I have a chapter that's around 3,000 words. Impressive. I came up with this alternative idea for the _Madness of Duke Venomania _while I was just jamming to my favorite Vocaloid songs. So, here it is. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids nor the idea of the Seven Sins. That goes to MOTHY. **

* * *

Gumina Glassred, the daughter of Duke Glassred of Asmodean. Quite the beauty she was with the finest green locks and elegant figure. In contrast to her looks, however, Lady Glassred wasn't the kindest of people. Her blunt way with words and pigheaded attitude would have made anyone turn head. Of course, she'd put up a facade whenever in the presence of her parents or other nobles. But never with Sateriajis. No, not with the poor son of Duke Venomania, for she deemed him to be inferior, as well as ugly. Always that girl would push him around as if he were her servant. He put up with her, though. She was a _friend_ to that purple-haired child... only God knows why.

As the legend goes, when the two were older, Sateriajis Venomania made a deal with our country's namesake demon: Asmodeus. He traded his soul for the ability to enchant women with just a gaze. Many from far and wide flocked to his mansion's basement and formed a harem just for him. Then, a man named Kachess Crim appeared to him, dressed as a woman, and stabbed him in the chest with a poisoned dagger. The spell was broken, thus the women were released from the duke's hold. Before he died on the foyer floor, and he made an attempt to tell Gumina, who managed to be caught in his trap, that he loved her.

That is how the story is told in Asmodean and other countries. However, the story was twisted here and there.

Let's begin, shall we? The Madness of Duke Venomania.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sateriajis!" Gumina Glassred hollered at her friend. The violette was heavily panting as he pushed his legs as hard as he could up the hill.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Gumina," he retorted, exhausted. A breeze brushed up against the pair as they made their way to their favorite place to play. The lavender flowers swayed and the emerald field grass billowed. Blithely, the children enjoyed each other's company, playing games of "tag" and "hide-and-go-seek". Gumina always won, though. She was the boss and the boss always won according to her.

"Hey, let's head back. I'm getting tired of these games," she stated, arms folded over her chest after winning another round of "tag."

"All ready? We've only been out here for an hour, " Sateriajis countered. His violet eyes were wider than before. "Can't we stay for a little longer?"

"No! I want to go back." The girl's words were final, and all the latter could do was sigh and follow orders.

Sateriajis shadowed his confident friend, sticking close behind. The clops of horses pulling carriages over dirt and people bargaining for goods was getting louder by the minute. His palms were becoming sweaty, his heart raced.

"Oh, look who it is!" he finally heard a snide voice say. Ahead of him and his friend was another boy who had two others with him. "Smell-omania! It's Smell-omania!" Sateriajis cringed at his horrid nickname, cowering behind Gumina.

"What's the matter? Afraid? Hah!" one of the ringleader's cronies mocked him.

"Yeah! I bet he'll start crying like he always does real soon!"

"Wah, wah, I'm Venomania, and I'm so ugly that whenever my parents look at me, their eyes burn! Ahahahaha!"

The violette was trembling furiously. Tears were welling in his uniquely-shaped eyes. _I want to go home! _he thought viciously. _I don't want to hear them anymore! _"Why don't you idiots go pick on someone your own size?" Sateriajis suddenly heard a voice. It was Gumina's.

"Gumina?" he whimpered, daring to look up from his gaze at the ground.

"Don't worry, I got your back. These clowns just don't know when enough is enough, " she assured him.

"What are you going to do, girly? You're just as weak as he is!" the brunette ringleader scorned her, hands on his burly hips.

"Hah! If any of you so much as lay a hand on me, all I have to do is scream and authorities will come running. You don't want the authorities down here, do you? Besides, my father could do you three ten times over." At the mentioning of Duke Glassred, the boys quivered in their positions. Everyone knew just how ruthless the Glassred family could be to anyone who harms one of their own.

"Agh! You two'll regret this!" They ran away with their tails between their legs.

"You better run!" Gumina stood their triumphantly, the biggest smirk on her face. She then turned to her purple-haired friend. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry you had to do that for me. Thank you, " Sateriajis replied softly.

"No problem! What are friends for?" the greenette said. Her original smirk had become a soft smile. Venomania's heart warmed at the very sight of his only friend smiling at him.

* * *

With a basket of groceries in his arms, a fifteen-year-old Sateriajis strolled down the streets of the town. In the afternoon, there was always hustle and bustle with everyone trying their best to get everything done for the day. The sun was shining at its brightest, beating down on the crowds of Asmodins. "Let's see, I think I got everything. All I need to do now is get them back to the mansion, then I'm free for the rest of the day," Venomania spoke to himself quietly.

About a block away, there was a man with two servants browsing the market. Brown hair sleeked back with a large fringe hanging down in his face. There was a bit of white bordering the sides of his head. Burning gold eyes looked ahead with pride and ambition. The women around the area stopped what they had been doing to look at this bloke. "Is he from around here?" one women whispered to her friend.

"No way, he couldn't be. Not a single soul I've seen has brown hair or gold eyes," the friend answered. "Must be a foreigner."

"But from where?"

"The only country with people with brown hair at all is Belzenia."

"So, he's Belzenian?"

"Most likely." The foreign man couldn't help but chuckle to himself over the beguiled eyes watching him. Was it really that strange for them to see someone such as himself? He didn't care to think on it much and continued walking, his servants trailing behind.

Violette Venomania was still moseying down the dirt streets. He had noticed that the townspeople were even more restless than usual. It was mostly the women, however, that were acting differently. _I wonder what has their attention, _he asked inwardly. _It's got to be a man. Why else would it mainly be women behaving weirdly? _He hadn't been attention to where he was going, too occupied in his thoughts. The nobleman wasn't able to see three people coming his way.

With am "umph," he bumped into someone, hard enough to knock him on his bottom and dropping the groceries. "Huh? Oh, sorry, sir, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," he apologized, picking up anything that fell out of the basket.

"It's nothing, dear boy. Let me help you with that," the stranger offered amiably. There was a gentle smile on his handsome features as he bent down to pick up a loaf of bread that was wrapped in a cloth.

"Y-you don't have to do that, sir. I can do it," Sateriajis protested.

"Nonsense, boy. Besides, everything will get done quicker with the two of us." Without further negotiation, the two gathered the items that fell out of the basket.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry you had to take the time to help me. My name is Sateriajis Venomania," the fifteen-year-old thanked the other man, bowing his head.

"As I've said before, no harm done. I'm the Archduke of Belzenia, Ambrose Corniel." The tall Archduke gestured his hand toward Sateriajis. Cautiously, he took the large hand and they shook. It wasn't everyday that he met a prestigious man such as an Archduke. "Say, you said your name was Venomania, right?"

"Uh, yes, I did. Is there something wrong?" He began to sweat a little, hoping that this man wasn't an enemy of his family.

"Not at all! In fact, I was just on my way to the Venomania mansion for business. It must be fate that we ran into each other." The biggest grin was on Ambrose's face. "You wouldn't mind me tagging along with you, would you?"

"Oh, of course not, sir." Together, they walked through the town and a forest on a dirt path to the Venomania household. Sateriajis gazed dreamily at the evergreen trees that stood tall along the road. Amazingly, they were tall and towering, yet gentle in an odd way. This was all comforting to him.

"A person who appreciates nature, eh?" the archduke wondered, looking at the smaller man. With rosy cheeks, Sateriajis averted his eyes.

"Th-the trees are beautiful in these parts. I've always admired them," he retorted. Corniel let out a chortle and put a strong hand on his scrawny shoulder.

"It's all right, Venomania. No need to be embarrassed over such a unique trait. Many people nowadays don't even take the time to look at a blade of grass." Ambrose's words made the latter's cheeks become redder than the ripest tomato.

The Venomania estate was large and overwhelming. It was made of smooth stone with pillars guarding the front. Venomania, Corniel, and his servants made it there in short time. They strolled into the roman-style home and made their way into the foyer. "Here we are. Welcome to my family's humble abode," Sateriajis said softly.

"An elegant place this is," one of the Archduke's servants commented, eyeing every detail.

"Agreed," spoke the other.

"Father, Mother! I'm home!" the young son of Duke Venomania called out.

"We're in the living room, dear," the voice of a woman was heard. They walked into a large room, complete with lavish furniture and a fireplace. On the pearl-white love seat was a beautiful lady. She was clad in a fine, purple silk dress with her hair pulled into a ponytail with a flower hairpiece. Sitting silently in the lavender armchair was a man. Compared to his wife, he was plain and average; borderline ugly.

"My son," he dragged his words in that gruff voice of his, "welcome home. Who have you brought with you?"

"Father, I've with me Archduke Corniel of Belzenia along with his servants."

"Great! I'm glad that you made it, Archduke!" Sateriajis was jumped at his father's sudden burst of energy.

"I am certainly happy as well. You're son and I met on the streets, and we got to talking," the Belzenian man added. "It was a pleasant experience."

"Good, good, music to my ears. The lovely lady over there is my wife, Galena."

"How do you do, Archduke Corniel?" Lady Galena greeted, getting up from her spot and curtseying. Ambrose took note of her small figure but tall height.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Galena," he replied, bowing.

"Oh, my, such a gentleman. You'd make a fine husband." She smiled playfully, aqua eyes shiny and bright.

"Ahem. My dear, don't forget who you're married to," Duke Venomania chided lightly, sauntering over to her and placing a strong arm around her tiny waist.

"Of course not, Xavier. I haven't forgotten." Galena seemed to press herself closer to her spouse, as if reassuring him. Everyone was invited to sit down, for there was business to discuss.

"Should I take my leave, Father?" Sateriajis asked meticulously, still standing.

"Actually, son, I'd like you to stay here. This involves you, as well," Xavier said, his tone serious.

"It does? I don't remember you ever telling me about this before."

"Just sit down, dear. We wish to get this over with quickly," his mother ordered. Her facial expression was hard, meaning she wasn't playing around. The teen took a seat next to the Archduke without hesitance.

The burly Duke Venomania cleared his throat and straightened his cravat. "Now then," he began, "seeing as you are here, Archduke Corniel, that must mean you accepted my proposal of marriage?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting my bride," the brunette retorted, anxiety hidden underneath his calm voice.

"Ah~ but you've already met him," the black-haired man said as-a-matter-of-factly. Bewilderment tainted Ambrose's fine features.

"I have, good sir?"

"Yes! My son, Sateriajis. You said you met him on the streets and spoke with him. Am I wrong?"

"Uh, no, Sateriajis and I _have_ met. But, I don't understand. In your letter, you said that I'd be marrying your daughter, Sateria." No one spoke for a moment. No one moved. Tension filled the elegant room's atmosphere.

"Our _daughter_, Xavier? You told him he'd be marrying our _daughter_?" Galena growled through her teeth in her husband's ear. The man dared not look his wife in the eye.

"That is a loaded question, my dear Galena," Xavier croaked, now fearing for his life. The woman's glare was burning holes in him.

"Don't you 'my dear' me, Xavier! I can't believe this! You must've been drunk out of your mind. No amount of fatigue could affect someone that much."

"Listen here, woman! There shouldn't be any back-talk coming from you!"

Sateriajis, Ambrose, and his hired hands sat there with unsure faces. Although, Sateriajis was more embarrassed than anything. How could his father have made such a stupid mistake? He's shamed the name of Venomania with this folly, especially because this involved an _Archduke. __But what bothers me the most is that he planned on marrying me off without my permission! _the violette angrily thought. While his parents bickered back and forth, he took the time to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"Forgive us for this, Archduke, sir. We've wasted your time." He stood in front of the man, head bowed.

"Ha! It's quite all right, Sateriajis. This wasn't a waste at all really. I'll gladly take your hand in marriage," Ambrose announced jubilantly. The bickering stopped and jaws dropped.

"What? What'd you say?" Duke Venomania questioned in wonder.

"You'll marry our son?" Lady Galena queried.

"Yes, why not? There's nothing about him I don't like," Ambrose chirped. There was a smooth smile on his lips. His golden eyes were directed toward the boy.

"Uh, but what about my face?" Sateriajis piped up. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Your face?" The purple-locked youth lifted up his bangs, revealing what seemed to be almond-shaped eyes. "I still don't see what's wrong." Sateriajis was wary of the Archduke's words. He could be teasing him and really thinks he's as ugly as a hairless rodent.

"You aren't lying, are you?" the head of the house inquired, his tone low. "I'd hate for my son's heart to be broken."

"Good Venomania, don't question my integrity. I'm not the sort of scum that would dive for just a pretty face and look nothing beyond that," Ambrose defended himself humbly. He gently pulled the son of Xavier onto his lap and stared into his violet eyes. "He's unique. That's for sure." Sateriajis blushed madly. Not a single person he'd met in his life, besides Gumina and his folks, has ever told him that. They either said that he was ugly or weird.

"Th-thank you, Archduke, sir," the violette said gratefully.

"Call me Ambrose, Sateriajis. You and I are engaged now." The able-bodied man took the chance to peck the youth on the cheek. Galena giggled at the gesture and Xavier just smiled contently, relieved to know that the proposal wasn't a complete bust.

* * *

The weather was overcast one day. Gumina sat on an old wooden swing in her family's gardens. There were mainly lavender roses, the flower that was native only to Asmodean. She picked one from a nearby bush and gazed upon it. It brought back old memories from when she was younger. Most of them were of Sateriajis Venomania. That vibrant violet hair was signature to him. Come to think of it, the Glassred girl had not seen her old friend in quite some time. She broke off their friendship awhile back due to the fact she was picked on for being with him. Gumina held that beautiful flower in her dainty hands, twisting it around to behold its entirety. "Lady Gumina? Lady Gumina! Are you out here?" a handmaiden came out of the manor, calling to her.

"Yes, Maya, I'm here!" the greenette answered back. The handmaiden, Maya, approached the swing with swift footing. In her hands was a silver platter with crackers and tea.

"I thought you might be hungry and brought you a snack, m'lady." Gumina took a cracker and munched on it like a true lady.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, do you wish for me to leave the platter here and be on my way?"

"It doesn't matter if you stay or not. Of course, company would be nice." Maya took a seat next to her ward with the tray on her lap. Her evergreen hair was pulled into a tight bun that sat high on her head. Neither of them spoke to each other as Gumina ate her snack. That was normal wasn't it? However, this moment of no words proved to be overwhelming. Glassred had become anxious and bored.

"Hey, why don't we go into town, Maya?" she inquired abruptly.

"Huh? Go into town?" the maid answered with a question.

"Mmhmm, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know..."

"It's settled! Let's go!" The youth grabbed Maya by her hands and dragged her out of the Glassred perimeter. The lavender rose that Gumina held was now lying on the ground, forgotten.

In town, Asmodins were their usual selves, scurrying here and there to get what was needed. The Glassred girl and her servant walked through the market, browsing the food stalls and merchants. A man selling fresh eggplants had caught her undivided attention. "Yes, missy, come and look at my gorgeous eggplants. They were hand-picked just this morning," the merchant bribed. Both of the women wandered toward his stall and eyed the purple vegetables he was selling.

"Hmm, I think I forgot to buy some eggplant the other day. I suppose I'm glad we came here, m'lady," Maya piped up, her voice playful. "How much are these, sir?"

"Three copper pieces each," affirmed the merchant.

"All right, I'll take five eggplants." The dark greenette handmaiden took out fifteen copper pieces from her apron pocket and handed them to the seller, who wrapped the eggplants in a cloth. "Thank you!"

"No, thank _you_!" Maya took the vegetables into her arms and turned to her charge.

"Sorry, m'lady. Are you ready to move on?" she asked with a smile. However, Gumina Glassred wasn't paying any attention. Her focus was on a beautiful carriage. She hadn't seen one like it in this country. Inside the elegant piece of transportation were two men that she managed to get a glimpse of as they passed by. One was handsome with strange brown and white hair. The other had a more familiar face... violet hair and eyes. Sateriajis Venomania.

* * *

**Post-A/N: Please review and I'll post Part II, which'll be the end, when it gets done. Have a nice day. **

**P.S. I'm sure there'll be questions on the logic, so I'll say now that whatever is questionable, will probably be answered in the next part. At least, I'll try to. **


	2. Part II

**Pre-A/N: Here's Part II, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read the Post-A/N. **

* * *

"M'lady? Is everything all right?" Maya queried, worried about Gumina. She laid a hand on the other girl's shoulder that snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh, oh! I'm sorry, Maya, I just thought I saw my old friend in that carriage," Gumina reassured her handmaid.

"You mean Sateriajis?" The greenette just nodded her head. "There was a rumor about him going to Belzenia for awhile. Not sure why."

"Belzenia? That's a long way away."

"It sure is. Shall we continue shopping, or head on home, Lady Gumina?"

"I think I'm ready to return home." The pair of women started their trek back to the Glassred estate down the dirt road.

The use-to-be friend of Sateriajis made sluggish steps, oceanic-blue eyes looking ahead but not seeing. Lips pressed into a straight line, expressing no sign of discontent or satisfaction. _It's hard to believe that Smell-omania is going to such a far away place. I can't help but wonder what reason he was sent there. Also, that man he was with. Was that the man everyone was talking about not too long ago? Mikulia wouldn't shut up over it, _Gumina pondered with curiosity. That carriage they were in was the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Gold-rimmed and made of fine oak painted a vibrant shade of crimson. Two white shire horses were at the helm. Whoever that other person was in the carriage, had to be rich and important to have such fine luxuries.

"M'lady, we're here," the high-pitched voice of Maya interrupted the latter's musings. "Shall I start a bath for you?"

"Oh, of course, Maya. Go on ahead," Gumina mindlessly replied. She scurried from her handmaiden's side, into the greco-roman-style home, and to her room.

Inside, the glassy-eyed noblewoman lay on her bed. Her mind was crowded with questions that needed answers, along with fond memories of when she was still with Sateriajis. _This shouldn't be bothering me so much! _she kicked herself mentally. _I don't need him, most definitely don't! I've gotten along just fine without that weird-eyed freak. _Her arms were crossed over here face, as if shielding herself. What did it matter to her anyway?

* * *

The ever silver moon was high in the midnight sky. Archduke Corniel was ensconced on his seat in the carriage. He was thankful for its soft cushioning that made a long trip like this bearable. Lying on his shoulder was the head of his new fiancé, silky violet hair let loose and cascading over his shoulders. The brunette noble ran fingers through the tresses with gentle strokes. _Such a beauty he is, this Venomania. I wonder how the eyes of the Asmodins could be so blind, _he thought with admiration. The man snuck in a small kiss to the head.

It hadn't taken long before word spread of the Belzenian's search for a spouse. Aristocrats from far and wide appeared to him, high hopes of being wed. He turned down many a man and woman who asked his hand in marriage. None of them seemed to have that wow factor he looked for in a wife or husband. When the letter from the Venomanias arrived at this palace, he wasn't at all impressed. He read it like any other written proposal that asked for power in exchange for a bride... in this case a groom. But something struck a chord with Ambrose. An invisible force took hold of him, and lead him to the bizarre country called Asmodean.

Lost in thought and staring out at the darkened sky, the brunette noble hadn't noticed his new groom-to-be stirring from his slumber. Sleepy eyes slowly opened to reveal purple orbs. He yawned and took in the sight before him. "Mmm, how long have I been out?" Sateriajis queried in a groggy voice.

"Oh, my dear, you're awake. Did I disturb you?" Ambrose asked, worried he'd woken the boy.

"No, I just came out of it. How long did you say I was asleep?"

"Heh, you've been asleep for awhile. It _has _been quite the stressful day, what with you moving out of your home and all to come live with me." The older man brought his fiancé closer to him. "Are you cold? The night is unusually chilly."

"Not anymore, Ambrose." Sateriajis snuggled into Ambrose's broad chest, indulging in his welcoming warmth. The Archduke chuckled softly at the latter's adorableness and patted his head.

"It's hard to believe that you were considered 'ugly,' love."

"Well, believe it. Most people prefer their men with a strong body, like yours, and sharp eyes. I have neither of those."

"Ah, but didn't one man say that 'it's what's on the inside that counts?'"

"Yes. That is how it goes. But that saying is unheard of in Asmodean."

"I suppose that is so. How they looked at you with scorn and disgust... despicable. In Belzenia, I'll be sure that you are treated with respect." Sateriajis took the chance to gaze up at the Archduke. _This man... he's strange to me. No one's ever been like this for me,_ he thought in awe. _Not even Gumina..._

"Thank you," he muttered.

"You deserve it, my dear. Everyone has the right to respect." Ambrose took hold of the boy's head and planted a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "Never forget that." ...

"Yes, Ambrose." That's all that would come out of Sateriajis's mouth. The Belzenian man was just a powerful presence to behold. Those bright, gold eyes seemed to see into the very core of his soul. His words were heart-striking.

"Good. Now get some rest. Our journey is long and we've yet to reach half way." As if in a trance, Venomania fell into sweet slumber on his fiancé's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumina Glassred sat in her chambers, staring at a portrait of herself and her childhood friend.

* * *

Six years into the future, a young girl ran through the earthen streets of Belzenia's capital city. In her small arms was a basket full of vegetables. "Yuki! Slow down!" a voice from behind called to her.

"No! _You_ hurry up, Pe-Pe!" Yuki shouted playfully, grinning back at her follower.

"It's Peter! Peter Ulrich!" Peter retorted, frustrated. His silver-white hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he chased down the child. "Master Sateriajis'll be upset if you trip and fall. I'll be held accountable!" This seemed to strike something with Yuki. Her pace lessened almost to a halt. "Thank you~" Peter panted wildly, bent over with his pale hands on his knees. "Now... let's just... walk at a normal... pace."

The pair continued on their way to the Corniel estate. Rays of sun showered over them and the other city folk wandering about. The grass was dry and the red spider lilies appeared to be withering. "Darn this terrible drought," they heard a shopkeeper sweeping his front steps gripe.

"If it doesn't rain soon, surely this year's crops will fail," a fancy-clad woman spoke to her husband.

"That spouse of the Archduke's is promoting the idea of the larger farms putting in irrigation canals. His argument is that losing a few rows of crop is better than losing the entire thing," replied the husband.

"He's absolutely right. If we don't have any, then that's even worse!"

"Indeed." Yuki took pleasure in hearing people praise her lord and master, smiling at their words. It was him who found the child and took her in as a servant a year ago. She was forever in debt to the violette.

"Yuki Kaina, stop daydreaming. We're here and the chef is probably needing those vegetables now," Peter chided the girl. She hadn't realized that they arrived so quickly at the Corniel estate.

"Oh, right!" she said as she dashed into the large home. Through the foyer and the living room, down the stairs and to the basement through the wine storage was where the grand kitchen rested. Yuki placed the woven basket onto the table, then turned to see the chef busy chopping carrots. "Mr. Wilsterne, I brought you those vegetables you asked for~" the brunette chirped. The burly man looked back at her with a cheerful smile with his knife paused.

"Thank you, Miss Kaina! I'm glad you did that for me. Those eggplants are as ripe as they can be," he praised the child.

"Only the best for, Master!" she replied merrily. It only took a second for her to skip out of the area and back upstairs.

"What a silly girl, that Yuki." Wilsterne then turned back to his carrots and started chopping.

Archduke Corniel sat with company in his study. Light flooded in from the large arched windows and the wooden floor was nicely polished. On his lap sat his company: his little spouse, Sateriajis. Their lips were locked together in passion, both letting out soft moans. Ambrose's hands were tangled in those luscious violet tresses that cascaded down the latter's back. "Mmm, seems like you've learned over the years, my sweet~" he commended him, breaking off the kiss.

"I'm glad that I've earned your approval, my lord," Sateriajis said with a seductive smile. His eyes were clouded with lust and love. He pressed his lithe body into the older man and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. However, he spotted the copious amount of paperwork that littered his husband's desk. "Darling," he spoke in that sultry voice, "tell me you didn't call me in here just to distract you from your work." They were now face-to-face instead of face-to-neck.

"Oh, that? That's nothing too important. Besides, I hardly see you during the day being cooped up in here all the time," Ambrose came up with an excuse.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm~ Now, why don't we return to..." He was cut off.

"I think I hear Yuki calling me. I better go see what's wrong." The Belzenian Archduke was left baffled as his partner sauntered out of the lavish study.

When he figured Sateriajis was far enough away, he muttered to himself, "At least I got to watch him walk out."

The feminine Asmodin went through corridor through corridor, a bit steamed that his husband used him as an excuse to not do work. _But that's why I love him, _he thought fondly. He blew a bang out of his face just as he saw Peter chasing Yuki down the hallway coming towards him. "I'll get you!" he heard the older servant yell.

"Haha! You'll have to catch me first!" Yuki shouted back. As she sprinted, the brunette hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. At full speed, she rammed right into Sateriajis, who managed to remain standing.

"What's all this fuss about?" he inquired, looking down at the girl, then to Peter.

"Master Sateriajis! Please forgive us. Yuki and I were..." Peter began.

"...bickering and you became so irritated that you chased her around," the violette finished, slender arms folded over his chest. Peter flushed with embarrassment and bowed his head. Sateriajis chuckled and patted his head. "Oh, Peter, you know I'm not angry with you. But you should learn how to control that temper of yours." Both of them heard Yuki giggle in the background. "And _you, _young lady, should learn not to push other people's buttons." She immediately became silent. "Now, you two, run along and do your chores for the day." Peter took off without question, but Yuki didn't seem to get the message. "Is there something wrong, little one?"

"No, but I was wondering if you needed anything, Master," she answered quietly. The submissive spouse smiled at the girl with kindness. Ever since he and Ambrose took her in, she always did her best to please them.

"Sorry, Yuki, but I'm fine for now. Go on, all right?" With a disappointed face, she returned to her other duties. Sateriajis let out a sigh and thought, _That girl can be so clingy sometimes. Although, I hate to see her look so rejected every time I tell her I don't need anything. _He took a minute before starting down the corridor again and made his way to the living room.

In there, portraits of past relatives hung proudly above the massive marble fireplace. The violette noble stared the serious faces depicted on the canvases; not a single one of them looked like they had been happy once. His eyes eventually fell on _his_ family portrait that was brought from home. _I guess it was a good thing Father had an extra copy made. _He took note of his own unhappy face and just shook his head. Life was rough back in Asmodean for the most part, but being with Ambrose had proved to him that there truly was a light at the end of the tunnel. However, his happy musings became watered down when his mother's image came to mind. A short while after he was married to the Archduke, a letter arrived and told of her contracted plague. They traveled to the small country with haste and made it just before she passed. Duke Venomania was in hysterics. It took him, Ambrose, and five other servants to pull the distraught widower away from Galena's corpse. "My sweet! My beautiful love! Wake up! Tell me you're all right and that you won't leave me all alone! PLEASE!" Sateriajis remembered his father's frantic words. Rivers were flowing from his crimson eyes.

He recalled the man telling him about his own hardships, his ordeals with people calling _him_ ugly and an undesirable, and how Galena Kamess brought him out of his misery. Losing her meant losing everything he gained from her to his father.

_"Please, you don't have to go straight away, do you, son?" Xavier asked a week after his wife's funeral. They were packing up to go back to Belzenia. _

_"Forgive me, Father, but Ambrose mustn't be away for too much longer. We've already taken a month to get here and a week to mourn. Another month is needed just to return. It's time for us to leave," Sateriajis answered sorrowfully. Duke Venomania bowed his head, hiding his dejected face. _

_"I see... yes, that's right. You're his 'wife' now. You must accompany him wherever he goes." His voice seemed to become more light. The chuckle that followed sent chills down Sateriajis's spine. "I'll be just fine on my own." Ambrose had come out of the washroom. _

_"Almost ready, dear?" he queried. _

_"Ah, yes, I have to pack a few more things,"_ _the violette replied with a faint smile. Neither of them noticed the old duke leave the bedroom. _

* * *

Xavier Venomania sat in his favorite armchair, a vegetable. A fly most likely could've sat on his eye and he wouldn't blink. Nobody came to slap him back to reality or just be there for him. All of the servants that initially served the family had gone, no longer wishing to belong to a duke of sloth. He was truly alone.

_My beautiful Galena has gone and my son is far away... what's the point? _he questioned inwardly. His gaze was fixated on the portrait of his family. _Without them, I'm nothing._

_Is that so? _A different voice entered his head. It was a woman's for sure, light and wispy. _Do you really think it's the end? _

"N-no, er, yes. What's the point in life if I don't have anyone by my side. My wife is dead and Sateriajis is married and living in Belzenia. The servants up and abandoned me. I'm all alone," he answered aloud. His droopy eyes surveyed the area, eventually spotting a figure in the doorway. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"Hah! Simple! I just walked in," the figure retorted. On her shoulder was an Abyssinian cat, clad in an elegant necklace. The animal's eyes were glued to Xavier's being. Its owner sauntered closer to him with no sign of hesitation.

"D-don't come near me! Tell me who you are!" he clamored, getting out of his seat and cornering himself near the fireplace.

"Silly man~ There's no need to fear me. I'm only here to be your guardian angel sent from your beloved," the stranger announced. Xavier could now see her features: ivory skin with pink locks tied in low braided pigtails, topped off by crimson eyes.

"My guardian angel?"

"That's right. Your Galena in Heaven couldn't bear to see her husband so distressed. She sent me to make you happy in her place."

"Galena sent you to me? But only she herself can bring me happiness!" The duke shook fiercely in his place, hands grasping the sides of his head. The "guardian angel" came close enough to him and placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"This I know, Xavier Venomania. However, I have another way to satisfy your needs."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Take this." She took out a sword from beneath her cloak. Engravings decorated its sheath and had the brightest violet glow. It appeared to be an oriental weapon in the duke's eyes.

"The Venom Sword... Asmodeus's blade." The raven-haired man was entranced by the Vessel of Sin, like it was calling to him.

"Yes, Duke Venomania, this is indeed the Patron of Lust's sword. Take it and you'll be lonely no longer." Xavier reached toward the enticing object of his trance, but paused just an inch away.

"But, if I take this... I'll be condemned to eternal damnation. I'll be sentenced to Hell!"

"Hahaha, fickle man! Do you honestly believe that your wife would do such a thing to you? Come now, let's be realistic!" the cloaked woman cackled. _This person is right. My beloved wouldn't sentence me to hellfire. I hadn't done her wrong, so why would she wrong me? _he pondered, now enthusiastic. _It's surely her **gift **to me! _Duke Venomania grasped the Venom Sword and let the surge of power flow through his veins. His body warmed with pleasure and intense euphoria. It went unnoticed, the purple glow he was emitting; engulfing his entire being.

Xavier's vision went black with nothingness. His senses were dulled and not a single thought ran through his head. What had happened?

* * *

Gumina Glassred wasn't amused with all of the chit-chat going on in town. Women were gossiping away about Sateriajis's sudden return to Asmodean and how handsome he'd become. "His eyes are so beautiful~" she heard one seamstress say to a friend.

"But that's not the best part, Lukana! That body is so gorgeous that it's no wonder Archduke Corniel couldn't handle him!" replied the friend. They giggled away at their fantastical musings.

"The lavender rose he gave me is so romantic~" Gumina just huffed and continued on her way down the street.

She had seen her childhood friend not too long ago in the market. Hair and eyes just as purple as they'd ever been; however, _something_ was off. There was no longer that amiable and simple air that once surrounded him. Now... now there was only power and elegance. Had Belzenia changed him _that _much? The greenette shook her head, trying to not think about the matter. She tried to focus on the other rumor going around that involved the disappearance of his father. According to what everyone had heard from Sateriajis, he was sent a letter from Xavier that told him to hurry home. He did as instructed, leaving Ambrose behind, and came back to no parent. Apparently, the man had run off and left his son to take the role as Duke. _I don't think that sounds entirely right, _Gumina thought curiously. _Something's not adding up. _The father of Sateriajis wasn't that much of a coward, albeit he was for the most part. He wouldn't just leave his son to take care of everything without at least sitting down to talk about it.

Everything was amiss. Sateriajis's return, his new attractiveness, the disappearance of the former duke, the whole package. The Glassred girl wouldn't let this rest until she got to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Post-A/N: Never mind, there's going to be a Part III. I don't want to put more than 4,000 words in a chapter. That just seems too long to me. Just imagine if I put this as a one-shot! You readers would be scrolling down for ages! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think needs to be fixed.**


	3. Part III

**Pre-A/N: Part III. It took awhile but here it is! This is only a tad bit longer. It'll probably look rushed because it _was _rushed. I wanted to get it out of the way before school started. Please read and review. **

* * *

Gumina sat on a stone wall just outside the market area of town. A few people had gone missing during this past week, and they were all women. Lukana Octo, the seamstress from earlier, was one of them. Underneath the greenette's dangling legs was a poster of said tailor that had MISSING written on the bottom. There were at least five others, as well. The loved ones left behind were frantically searching the area day in and day out for them. _With all of these disappearances happening, I should be on my toes from now on, _the Glassred girl thought. Of course, wasn't she always alert? She was really never the daydreamer, but one could never be too careful. "M'lady! I'm back!" her handmaiden called to her. In the other woman's hair was a lavender rose.

"That's a pretty flower, Maya. Where'd you get it? Certainly you didn't pluck it from Father's garden," Gumina inquired, hopping down from the wall.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't dare take a rose from your Father! That childhood friend of yours gave it to me! Isn't it beautiful?" Maya's voice dripped with infatuation and admiration. Her sapphire eyes were clouded and entranced.

"You saw Sateriajis? I didn't know he was in town today. If I'd known, I would've talked to him." The latter's face had a serious expression plastered on it.

"Really? I thought you hated him."

"Well, there's something he and I need to clear up. That's all." She walked past her servant. "Let's go. The day is hot and I need a bath."

"Y-yes, Lady Gumina." With the brief conversation over, they silently returned to the Glassred mansion.

The sky was pitch black, no moon to illuminate one's path. Gumina was asleep in her bed and tightly hugging a silk pillow. Everything had been silent like any other night; however, a sudden "thud" resounded throughout the estate. The daughter of Duke Glassred was the only one disturbed from peaceful slumber. With a grumble, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her chamber. No one. _Should I take a look around? _she asked inwardly. _It could just be Father sleepwalking again. Or maybe a thief? _Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed out of bed and grabbed a candle nearby. She lit it with flint stones, then snuck out of her room.

Wind howled through the dark corridors of the large home. Gumina shivered at the crisp air that bit her skin. The greenette quietly went step by step as to not startle whoever made the sound that awoke her. "Hello?" she called out with a soft voice. "Anyone out here?" Just as she rounded a corner, she spotted a figure in the distance. "Maya?"

Maya whipped around to face her charge. "U-u-uh, m'lady! What're you doing up?" she asked innocently. The light from the candle was dim, but Gumina could see her handmaiden's face well enough. Something wasn't right.

"I heard a noise, and I got up to check if everything was all right. What say you? Why are _you _up and wandering about?" Gumina interrogated the other.

"Well... I... I was just going out for a walk." Her eyes shifted from one place to another, but never looking directly at her ward.

"Is that so? Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Oh! But, m'lady, you must get your rest."

"Nonsense! Let us be off~" With a skip in her step, Gumina moved ahead of Maya, whose eyes began to glow an ominous violet.

"If you insist... Lady Gumina."

* * *

At the same time, Sateriajis stood near the edge of the balcony that hung outside his and Ambrose's chambers. His tresses blew in the breeze like leaves in the fall. He was looking out toward the huge forest that backed the Corniel estate. "Is something wrong, my sweet?" a voice wafted from behind.

"Oh, it's nothing. Did I wake you?" the mauve-haired spouse inquired, turning to face the source of the voice. It was Ambrose in his nightwear, a silk crimson robe embroidered with golden lace. With proud steps, he approached the smaller man and wrapped his arms around that slender waist.

"If it were nothing, I'm sure you wouldn't be so restless. Tell me, what's on your mind?," Ambrose queried in his ear. Sateriajis leaned into his husband's warm body and sighed.

"I don't know how else to say it. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening back in Asmodean." The brunette gave him a worried look. "But, I'm positive that it's nothing. A case of nerves is all it is." He gave him a reassuring smile. However, his husband still had worry plastered on his manly features.

Sateriajis was escorted back inside and helped into bed. Before he could fall into slumber's grasp, Ambrose said to him, "Should you become more anxious, I can arrange for us to return to your country and check in on your father."

"That would be nice," he whispered back sleepily. His eyes finally closed for the night, letting him rest in peace.

* * *

Six months had gone by before the disappearance of two Belzenians. One of them was the third princess of the empire, Meilis Belzenia; the other, the servant of an archduke. Not a single soul knew of their whereabouts.

In the gardens of their estate, Ambrose embraced his beloved spouse. He whispered in his ear sweet words of comfort and encouragement. "I promise you, Sateriajis, we'll find her. We'll find Yuki and bring her back safely."

* * *

All over the world, women had vanished without a trace. Nobles and peasants alike searched far and wide for their lost loved ones, but with no luck. Many gave up after weeks of searching. However, a year later, one man would solve the mystery of the disappearing women once and for all.

* * *

A Marlon man sat in a carriage, watching as the city folk scuttled about. Market browsers here and kids playing there; however, there seemed to be clouds hanging above their heads. Everyone appeared to be hiding under happy masks as they went on their way. He noticed that there were more men in the area than women. _It's not just Marlon either. The disappearances have spread over other countries, too, _he thought. The blue-haired man was being taken to the King of Belzenia's palace that resided in the center of the capital. There, he would be meeting other nobles from across the world to discuss these mysterious vanishings.

The palace was enormous with enough room to fit everyone in the city. It was entirely made out of white marble, everything made precisely and beautifully. Inside, the Marlonian man stood in the foyer amongst other aristocrats. Kings, archdukes, barons, the whole package of international elites was gathered in the antechamber. "Hmph, that Antonio Belzenia likes to take his sweet time," he heard a Lucifenian grumble to another.

"Well, he _is _the King of Belzenia. He has to make himself look presentable," the latter noble replied. "Besides, it hasn't been that long. Let us have patience." At that exact moment, King Antonio presented himself to the mass.

"I apologize for you wait. Please, let us to be off to the meeting room, shall we?" he announced. Everyone looked at each other, then followed the dark-haired man into the designated area.

The blunette sat next to a duke with lime-green hair; unmistakably Welard Glassred. Under the long oak table, he twiddled his thumbs but kept a straight face. _Why am I so nervous? _he asked himself inwardly. _It's not like I haven't been to a world noble conference before. In fact, it's my second time._ "Ahem, to start off, why don't we begin with Archduke Ambrose Corniel?" King Antonio interrupted his thoughts.

"Gladly," a suave voice acknowledged. The source of the voice stood from his spot to make himself known. "As I assume everyone knows, this problem isn't within one single country. We have all been affected with the disappearances of these women and wish to see them all returned in one piece. I recall the first rumors of this phenomena coming from Asmodean. I don't mean to point fingers, but maybe that is where we should start looking into."

"I can agree to that. Everyone knows Asmodins are devil worshippers with perverted agendas. The culprit has to be from there!" a Leviantan emperor commented proudly. _  
_

"Excuse me?!" the duke next to the blunette clamored. "We are not all perverted devil worshippers! Watch your tongue, Emperor Yuuma!"

"How dare you tell me what to do, you lowly duke!"

"Gentlemen! Please! Let us be civil! We have more important matters at hand!" King Antonio attempted to diffuse the situation. The duke got out of his seat, ready for hand-to-hand combat. "Uh, Baron Kachess Crim, hold him back!" Kachess did as he was ordered and got hold of the fuming noble. Emperor Yuuma had the smuggest expression plastered onto his face.

"I implore you, sir, calm down!" the Marlon baron clamored.

"Get your hands off me!" Duke Glassred retorted back. Kachess could've sworn that one of his eardrums had burst. Finally, guards came from outside and took him away, leaving the rest of the meeting to go on without him.

"Now that that's settled, back to business. Continue, Archduke," the Belzenian king referred back to Ambrose.

"Yes, well, I'm finished speaking. That was all I had to say," Ambrose replied courteously.

"Ah, all right. Let's see, how about you..."

Antonio of Belzenia went around the elongated table, asking all of his guests for their input. Many had said that the core of the disappearances was either Levianta or Asmodean. Both countries were known for their lovesick-induced events of the past. Welard Glassred was eventually brought back into the conference, apologizing for his misconduct. Near the end of the world meeting, it came down to Kachess.

"Tell us, Baron Crim, what do you think should be done?" Antonio addressed him.

"Uh, well, I suppose I do agree that the first place we should look into is Asmodean. For, like Archduke Corniel pointed out, that's where the first of the disappearances started. Also, I'd like to be the one who explores the country, too, alone. If everyone starts searching all at once, the culprit is bound to go into hiding more than he already has. I'm searching for someone I've lost, and I don't wish for her to slip even further from my grasp. Please, I have experience in traveling. Let me be the one who bears this on his shoulders," he answered, voice confidant.

"I see no problem in letting you be our designated investigator, so long as the others have no issue with it." Everyone looked at each other, as if to see any sign of disapproval. "Then, let it be so. Baron Kachess Crim, you are now tasked with finding the taker of these women. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Archduke Corniel!" Ambrose heard his name be called. He stopped in the middle of the palace foyer and turned to see who needed him: Duke Glassred.

"Hmm? What is it, Glassred? Is something wrong?" he queried, an eyebrow raised.

"Hah, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear about you and Sateriajis Venomania." There was an apologetic smile on his face.

"Me and Sateriajis? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to put up a strong front, good sir! I know that the little mongrel chose duty over you, which is sad really."

"Sir Welard, I haven't the slightest clue of what you are babbling on about."

"Forgetful are we? Remember? Venomania received that letter from his father and returned to Asmodean to fill the role as duke. He left you behind." Ambrose's mind was filled with questions that needed some serious answers. When did his little spouse receive a letter from Xavier? He just saw him two hours ago before he left the mansion. Was Glassred unwell? "Anyway, don't let his stupidity get you down. You'll find yourself a more beautiful wife in no time!" With that, the greenette left. The Belzenian was left baffled and dumbfounded.

* * *

Sateriajis sat in the living room with Peter by his side. He had just been cleaned up, and the latter was brushing out his silky long hair. "Master?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Peter?" the violette recognized him.

"Do you think Yuki'll be coming home soon?" Sateriajis was caught without words, looking for the right thing to say. He had reassured Peter many a time that they'd find the little girl and bring her home safely. However, that was becoming older and older by the minute. None of the people the Corniels hired so far had come close to finding her.

"I don't know." That was all he could say. Peter's face became somber with disappointment. Sure, he hated it when Yuki would call him "Pe-Pe" and when she'd go into his room and read his diary, but she was still that cute little sister he grew to adore. "I'm sorry, Peter." The green and blue-eyed servant didn't say a word in response.

Suddenly, they heard the opening and closing of the entryway doors. "Honey? I'm home!" they heard Ambrose's voice resonate through the nearby foyer.

"In the living room, Ambrose!" Sateriajis called back. In walked the brunette noble, an anxious expression adorned to his handsome features. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the meeting?"

"No, the usual stuff... but I ran into Duke Glassred. He said some pretty weird things." The Asmodin's eyes widened exceptionally.

"You met Gumina's father? Huh, I didn't think he'd be attending. What'd he say?"

"He kept saying that you left me because you received a letter from your father that said you were the new duke of your territory back home."

"What?!"

"Then he apologized for it." Sateriajis was bewitched beyond compare. When was the last time he received a letter from Xavier Venomania? Seven years? Eight? What on Earth was going on in Asmodean?

"That... that just doesn't make any sense. I haven't been back home in years!"

"I know, my dear. Everyone at the meeting agreed to let a Marlon baron, called Kachess Crim, investigate Asmodean for the missing people."

"Ah, so with him investigating my home, maybe some light will be shade on my 'sudden return.'"

"I suppose so. We'll just have to wait and see what he digs up." The Archduke made his way to his spouse and dismissed Peter. He pulled Sateriajis to his feet and embraced him. Planting kisses on his forehead and lips, reassuring himself that the violette was truly with him.

* * *

Xavier of Asmodean stood within his chambers, alone with only one other person. "Oh, Lady Irina, I'm so happy~ You really are my guardian angel!" he cooed. The once raven-haired man was twirling around the perimeter, fawning over his new self.

"I'm glad I was able to help you, Duke Venomania. You certainly are handsome," Irina replied with a content expression.

"With all of these women here, I won't ever be lonely again! The Venom Sword truly works like all of the legends say!"

"Che, why wouldn't it work? It _is _Asmodeus's mystical weapon."

"Hahaha, you're right, Irina~ I'm so silly~" The pink-haired woman just eyed the man along with her cat. _He certainly is fickle. That's for sure, _she thought.

Venomania had taken the Venom Sword like the "gift" that it was. He used it to transform himself into a handsome man with irresistible charisma with women. His new look had an uncanny likeness to his only son, Sateriajis. Mauve tresses with matching eyes, caused by the contract between him and the Sword, a lithe body, and a pretty face to boot. The duke was swept away by this and began calling himself by his child's name. _I'm starting to believe he actually _thinks _he's Sateriajis, _Irina pondered observantly. She remembered him saying that his childhood friend, Gumina Glassred, had joined his new harem. However, the Glassred girl wasn't his childhood friend. She was his son's. _Yep, he's gone off the deep end. _

"Duke Venomania, sir," a voice caught the attention of both Irina and Xavier, "there's someone here to see you!" It was Mikulia Greonio at the chamber's door.

"I'll be there right away~" Xavier chirped. He turned to Irina Clockworker. "Excuse me~" He pranced out of the room, leaving Clockworker to her own devices.

"Well, I should be on my way, too. I have a feeling that something interesting is about to happen," she said to herself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In the foyer, Xavier stood before a blonde woman. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and locks as golden as the sun. She wore a dress of ribbon and lace. A smile was plastered on her delicate features. The Asmodin noticed that her movements were less than graceful. _Must be a nervous little thing. How cute~ _he thought fondly. He took her into his embrace and whispered into her ear, "Welcome, my pretty. I'm glad you could join me."

"I'm glad, as well, Duke Venomania," she replied back in a sultry voice. Just as the blonde spoke those sweet words, a sharp pain shot through Xavier's chest. His face scrunched up in pain and noticed that blood was seeping through his vest. The woman he held pushed away from him and tore off her hair, revealing a blunette underneath.

"Wha-what is this?!" he managed to cry with agony dripping from his voice. He saw the dagger in the assassin's hand that was stained in his blood.

"Hah! I've found you, Devil! Now these women you've enchanted are free from your grasp!" the dagger wielder announced. One by one, Venomania's captives awoke from their trances and panicked. They ran from the mansion and out into the world they left behind. Yufina Marlon, the Queen of Marlon, launched herself at her savior in passion.

"Oh, Kachess, I'm so glad you're here! I don't know what happened to me! Please forgive me!" she cried into his chest.

"It's all right, my darling Yufina, everything will be fine. Let's return to home, shall we?" Kachess reassured her with a kiss. And, away they went.

Xavier lay on the foyer floor of the Venomania mansion, blood pouring from his wound. It turned an odd purple hue as it spilled out onto the tile ground. He watched as every one of his beloveds left his side. But, as he saw the last of them to leave, he used all of his remaining strength to yell, "Wait! I haven't... told you... I love you!"

* * *

Gumina Glassred stared down at the dying man before her. _He looks so much like him, _the greenette thought, reminiscent. _But he's not him. _Without a second glance, she turned her back and left the mansion. She would not stop to comfort an impostor.

* * *

"M-master? Master! Where are you, Master? Where am I?!" Yuki cried, standing in the middle of a town. People with mainly lime-green hair and blue eyes surrounded her. "S-someone! Help me, please!" Tears stained her cheeks as she sobbed for her master.

"Little one, are you all right?" someone asked from behind. The girl spun around to face a beautiful woman with brown hair and vermilion irises.

"Princess Meilis! I-it's you!" she clamored in surprise, curtseying in the former's presence. "It's an honor to see you, Princess!"

Meilis chuckled at the girl's formality and patted her head. "You're all right, little one. Tell me, are you a Belzenian?"

"Uh, yes, how did you know?"

"You recognized me right away."

"Oh!" Yuki flushed with embarrassment and smiled awkwardly. It then occurred to the child that the Third Princess of Belzenia had also been holed up in that awful mansion. _Maybe she knows how to get home! _she thought hopefully. "Um, Princess?

"Yes?"

"I-I'm a servant of Archduke Corniel. I don't know how I wound up here, but I suppose you don't either. Anyway, I need to get back to Master! Would you perhaps know how to get home?" She had an innocent look on her childish features.

Meilis of Belzenia seemed baffled for a moment, only staring at the Archduke's servant. Then, that bewilderment became compassion.

"Of course, little one. Like my father always told me, 'When there's a will, there's a way.'"

* * *

Two and a half months had passed and Sateriajis walked among the crowds in the city market. He had only Peter with him as they browsed the many stalls with beckoning merchants. "It appears that there are more women around, Master," the silverette mentioned. "Do you think that Marlon man did his job?"

"Heh, it seems so. The atmosphere has become lighter these days with happy reunions," Sateriajis answered, but his words dripped with a bit of resentment. Yuki Kaina was still labeled missing. He wanted to see that cute little girl come rushing at him like she always did, eager to please. However, it seemed that the Corniels weren't the only ones without their missing person. King Antonio was still waiting for his third daughter's return.

The master and servant began to hear the sound of thundering hooves stampeding down the lane. "Do you hear that, Master Sateriajis?" Peter queried.

"Yes, it's getting louder and louder by the minute," he concurred. Both halted in their tracks and turned to see behind them. Just rounding the block was almost a fleet of royal guards on horseback, charging right for them at amazing speed. Without really thinking, Sateriajis shoved Peter out of the way as to make sure he remained safe; however, just as the latter was pushed into safety, the horde was just feet away from him. He shut his eyes tight, bracing for impact.

"Master!" Peter cried, watching as the calvary came dangerously close to the violette.

"Halt!" they heard a voice bellow. Ambrose's spouse opened an eye. He didn't hear anymore thumps of hooves stomping on the ground, and he wasn't run over. At least, it hadn't seemed that way. The Asmodin opened his other eye, now seeing a wall of horseback men with big swords standing before him.

"Oh my..." Sateriajis said quietly.

"Corniel?" one of the calvary men questioned with a gruff voice.

Gulping, he answered meekly, "Yes."

"Good. M'lady, it's the Archduke's spouse." The big horseman turned to face someone behind him. Sateriajis hadn't noticed that they were surrounding someone. Making their way to the front, a woman on a chestnut horse presented herself.

"How do you do, good sir," she greeted. The Asmodin went wide-eyed at the sight of the beautiful lady.

"P-Princess Meilis! You've returned!" He bowed before the third princess with utmost respect. "I'm glad you've come back safely."

"Ahohoho, thank you, Sir Corniel. I'm also glad to be back, but not as much a certain someone with me." She leaned to the side a little, revealing a small girl with large eyes.

"Yuki!" Sateraijis began to tear up at the sight of his lost servant.

"Yuki?" Peter piped up. He ran to his master's side with the biggest smile was on his face.

"M-Master~!" the child cried, flying off the horse and into the violette's arms. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"We've missed you, too," he sniffled in reply, holding her close. "How can we ever repay you, Princess?" His gaze was toward the brown-haired noblewoman.

"There's no need. It was no trouble at all," she answered amiably.

Peter seemed to wiggle his way into the group hug. "Where'd you go, 'Yuk?'" the silverette queried with curiosity and happiness.

"I don't know; it was someplace strange. All I remember was that I was in a mansion with a lot of purple stuff and a strange man. He had tons of women with him, too." Her voice became anxious as she mentioned her captor.

"That fiend!" Peter snarled.

"But, that's not what scared me the most," she sobbed. "You see, he kept calling himself by _your _name, Master. He said he was you!" Both Peter and Sateriajis gasped, taken aback.

"He... he said he was me?" the Asmodin asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes, and he looked like you, too." Sateriajis looked toward Meilis with worried eyes; however, she only turned the other cheek.

"Th-that can't be. I've been here all this time! How is this possi..." he stopped mid-sentence. _Has someone framed me? _his conscience wondered. _Who? Who could do such a thing?! As far as I know, the only other people with purple hair back home are from the capital... and I don't know anyone from there! _

"Sateriajis Venomania-Corniel," the voice of Meilis interrupted his thoughts, "I invite you and your husband to the palace tomorrow morning. We must discuss this." With only that said, the princess left, accompanied by her escorts, for the king's palace.

* * *

Yuki Kaina was welcomed back into the Corniel estate with kind smiles and kisses. The Archduke of Belzenia gave her the biggest bear hug like a father would to his own child. All of the servants decided to throw the child a small "Welcome Back" party with good food and drinks.

While everyone else celebrated her return, Sateriajis pulled his lover to the side, where no one would see them. "What is it, love?" the brunette inquired. "We should be with the others and be happy that Yuki's back."

"I-I know, Ambrose, I know. However, Princess Meilis had told me when she returned with Yuki that you and I are to come to the castle tomorrow," he replied meticulously.

"Why? Did something else happen?" Ambrose now had an eyebrow raised. Really, what was wrong? They had Yuki returned to them and so was the Third Princess of Belzenia. Shouldn't life be nothing but milk and honey right now?

"Well, Yuki offered us some interesting information."

"Which is...?"

"Her captor, the man who had taken all of the missing women, was someone who called himself Sateriajis." The brunette's golden eyes widened to dinner plates.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, and she mentioned that he looked like me, as well. I'll tell you now that the only other Asmodins with at least _hair_ like mine are from the capital city. I know absolutely no one from there." He sighed heavily. "How could this have happened?" The violette took a seat in a padded chair, a dainty hand slapped on his forehead, clearly frustrated. Ambrose glided over to him and kneeled. He took off one of his spouse's black leather boots and began to rub his foot. "What're you doing?"

"I'm giving you a foot massage. You're pretty stressed right now and decided to help you relax." There was a warm smile on his handsome features.

"Uh, thank you. But, we still need to go tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I know, dear. Now relax." Sateriajis didn't protest any further, and indulged in the soothing circles made by his husband on his skin.

The next morning, the sun was hanging high in the sky, beating down on all in its wake. Ambrose and Sateriajis forced themselves out of bed to prepare for their meeting at the king's palace. The submissive spouse tied his hair up in a tight bun, leaving his long sideburns to cascade over his shoulders. Archduke Corniel slicked his hair back per usual, but made sure his fringe was, too. They called for their carriage driver, Bruno, to escort them to their destination.

* * *

Meilis sat at the right hand of her father as he sat upon his throne. The dark-haired man was thrilled and ecstatic when his beloved child had been returned home and threw a feast for all in the castle. He swore vengeance upon the wretch who took her; however, the third princess had explained that that wasn't necessary. Someone else had beaten him to it. She told him of her impromptu invitation of the Archduke and his "wife" to the palace. The young woman also filled him in on the idea of Sateriajis being framed by her captor. King Antonio gave it some thought, but quickly agreed to his daughter's proposal.

Now, before herself and the King of Belzenia, stood the true Sateriajis and Ambrose Corniel. "I suppose you know why you are here?" Antonio inquired, his voice echoing in the throne room.

"Yes, Your Highness," both of the Corniels responded, kneeling in respect.

"Ahahaha, my friends, there's no need for formality. It is only us. We can speak freely here," the king joked. They rose and laughed with their king.

"I guess you're right, Antonio. You never were one for tradition," Ambrose pointed out.

"Nope!" A big grin was plastered to the higher noble's face. "But, before we get to catching up, we must discuss what to do about Sateriajis here." His brown eyes aimed straight for the violette. "Ever since the release of the women and the identity of the kidnapper revealed, people have begun to call it the 'Venomania Event.' Obviously, your family is now to blame, but that isn't the biggest problem."

"R-Right. They think it was me who did it," Sateriajis spoke up.

"Yes, and I fear that you could be in danger. Should it get out into the world that you are Sateriajis, vengeful people may come to assassinate you. I'm aware that this won't be a problem while you're here in Belzenia, seeing as everyone seems to know you, but you should still be wary." He cleared his throat. "I want the most necessary precautions to be taken for your safety. I'm proposing that your name be changed so that should you be out visiting another country with Ambrose, they won't become hostile by knowing who you are. You appearance, as well. Not many people have hair such as yours. You may want to dye it."

Venomania-Corniel just nodded his head to all of this. He would have to be incognito whenever he traveled with his husband from now on and drop his family name. The violette would no longer be able to be his true self around anyone anymore. But, nonetheless, this was all for safety and out of worry for him. Ambrose gazed at him through sorrowful eyes. He held his dainty hand in reassurance that he'd be by his side no matter what would have to be changed. Sateriajis gave him a small smile, then looked back toward the king. "All right," he agreed, "I'll drop my name and make sure my purple hair is hidden."

"Excellent, my friend! Excellent! I have just the person who can help you with dying your hair. Miss Elluka Clockworker!" Out of some large doors came a pink-locked woman in celestial robes.

"Good evening, Archdukes. My name as you've heard is Elluka Clockworker," she introduced herself, curtseying.

"This woman here is a personal sorceress of ours. She can change your hair to whatever color you'd like!" the king announced. Sateriajis noted His Majesty's uber excitement over this whole fiasco. _Well, he's just weird like that. This _is _Antonio we're talking about, _he thought. He was approached by Elluka, who gestured for him to bow his head. As the Asmodin did as such, she laid a hand upon his head.

"Now, tell me what you want, Archduke." Sateriajis took a moment, colors flashing through his mind. An image of his father stood prominent.

"Black," he said. "I want my hair to be black." Within an instant, he felt a surge of power flowing through his head. Vibrant mauve became inky black, like oil spreading over water. The strange sensation soon ended and left him, along with everyone else, speechless. He looked around the room, searching for signs of approval. However, it was unfortunate that he couldn't read blank faces.

"Wow," he heard Ambrose gasp, "you look... different."

"I'm hoping that's a _good _different," Sateriajis retorted, now slightly glaring at the other.

"O-of course, my dear. You look even more beautiful; it's stunning really." He planted a kiss on the latter's forehead.

"I have to agree. Black suits you very well," they heard King Antonio add in.

"Indeed," Meilis concurred. The now raven-haired Asmodin blushed at the compliments and unconsciously leaned into his husband. He felt those strong arms wrap around his small waist. His face became even redder at the gesture.

"Thank you, Elluka. You may go now," the Belzenian king dismissed the sorceress.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she answered, doing another curtsey before moving to leave.

"Uh, I thank you, as well!" Sateriajis called after her. The pinkette woman turned her head, smiled, then kept walking. With her gone, Antonio beckoned for everyone's attention once again.

"There is only the matter of your name left. You may choose a new first name; your last name will just be Corniel from here on out."

"Samholfer." The answer was immediate.

"Oh, all right. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Just as quick. The others looked at one another, wondering where that name came from all of a sudden. But neither seemed to know and gazed back at Sateriajis.

"Then," Antonio began, "your name shall be Samholfer Corniel. It will be made public as soon as possible. You both are dismissed." They were escorted out of the castle by the King personally, their carriage called to pick them up.

As they sat in the back of the horse drawn transportation, Ambrose asked curiously, "My love, tell me, what made you decide on 'Samholfer?'

"I... I don't really know. I just remember my mother telling me a story about a supposed witch with that name; or it was something similar to that. I can't really remember how the story truly went," he replied. "It somehow stuck with me, I suppose."

His husband chuckled and pulled him close. _As reminiscent as always, _he thought fondly. "I see. It must've been _some _story. Maybe we'll search the library for it when we get home, hmm?"

"Haha, sure." They exchanged kisses and indulged in each other's warmth. However, left unknown to Ambrose, "Samholfer" had something else on his mind...

What had happened to his father, Xavier Venomania?

* * *

**Post-A/N: Yay, it's the end! I'm a bit unhappy as to how I wrote this. I don't really know how to explain, but something just isn't right. I know for a fact that it's way too cheesy. Anyway, "Samholfer" is a reference, if you didn't already know, to "Escape the Witch, Salmhofer." I just switched the L around to make it sound more like a first name. That story takes too long to explain, so it's better to look it up in the Evillious Chronicles wiki. **

**Just to clarify a few roles:  
Galena, Xavier, Maya, and any other minor character are most likely OCs.  
Bruno is... well, Bruno from Vocaloid 3.  
Peter Ulrich is Piko Utatane.  
Yuki Kaina is Yuki Kaai, and she's actually mentioned in Madness of Duke Venomania. She's on the list.  
Archduke Ambrose Corniel is Big Al.  
King Antonio is Tonio.  
**

**I also used the word _gift _with emphasis (with quotes or italics) because I was sort of making a reference to how that word was used in _the Gift of the Princess Who Brought Sleep. _Y'know, like how "gift" in german was actually poison and the Venom Sword was something like that. Xavier thought it to be a "gift." We all know how that turned out. **

**So, there you go. Please review and maybe I'll pump out some omakes just for fun. If there are any questions or concerns, let me know. I'll try to answer as best I can.**


	4. Readers Please Read

Dear Readers,

I want to hear from y'all if I should begin a sequel to the True Story of Venomania. The idea I had in mind is almost a day in the life of Samholfer (aka Sateriajis Venomania) and his husband, Ambrose. Or, I could do an epilogue, because the former involved it being mid-point in its pilot story. The epilogue concept may involve MPreg, and the way I would explain it would be this: Ambrose is being pushed to have an heir to carry on his name. He's married to another man, so that's impossible lest he adopt. Samholfer and he decided that adopting wouldn't be so bad and that they'd be giving a child a new chance at life. However, they're given a tip from Elluka Clockworker, who has an ulterior motive, that says the Tree of Eldoh can help. Out of pure curiosity, they travel to the Forest of Eldoh in Elphegort. The Tree of Eldoh tells them, "I will grant you your wish /if/ you can prove to me that your love is of the purest kind." To prove their love, they must touch foreheads, clothes their eyes, and let the tree of Eldoh read their thoughts. It's a magic tree, I mean, 'cmon! He deems their love pure and true, so he then tells them, "Prick your fingers on one of my thorns and let the blood flow into the spring before you. Let it mix and mix well. Then, Samholfer shall drink from the spring and shall bear an entity made from you both." That's the basic idea. I suppose I'd throw in Irina kidnapping the child and naming her Vanika Conchita and giving her the Glass of Conchita. We all know how good Irina is with kids. -rolls eyes- Feel free to give me other ideas, too, or what I can do to improve this idea.

Sincerely,

Crazycomedian


End file.
